harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guys Number One
Here's a break from the Harpers and their trials. A pilot episode of a story merging the famous S.E. Hinton story, The Outsiders, with the current age. I call them The Guys. Brooklyn, New York. The most working class of the five boroughs of New York City. Such a change from where my selfish mother lived, in the estates of White Plains! Ah, Westchester, where is your victory? Ah, Briarcliff Manor, where is your sting?! For so long, I had swore I would never be in Brooklyn, but then again, things changed. Not by my own choice, but because my mother fell for a swine who thought I was nothing more than a burden and a reminder of my late father. Now, I cannot see myself living anywhere else other than Williamsburg, Brooklyn. I love this place and I love my new home. My name is JC McCallum. No, I am not named after Jesus Christ. That would have given my already narcissistic mother something else to brag about, the scheming witch! No, my name stands for John Charles. John Charles McCallum the 2nd. Everyone calls me JC, or even more simply, J. I was named after my dad, JC McCallum Sr. He was a powerful and successful businessman who was one of the higher-ups at CBS, and was one of the best known businessmen in all of broadcast media. My mother threw me out of the house when I was fifteen, not long after Dad died. She demanded that I get on my own, and get out of her life. She had married her fourth husband (my dad was her third husband) and was now having her second child with him! If I may be honest, my mother was a trashy little bitch! If it were not for my late father's money, I would have really been in a mess. I wasn't sure where I was going to end up. But I had no choice but to take the MetroNorth train down to the city and all the way to Grand Central. I had little if anything to my name, and I struggled. Oh, believe me, I struggled. It was not easy. However, it was during one of my sojourns to Central Park that I met someone who wanted very much to help me. His name was Craig Adamson. And I tell you, he was HOT! (Oh, yes, I am gay, which was ANOTHER reason for my mother to throw me out of the house! Apparently, the Koch Brother disciple she married, hates gays with a passion! Dad was all right with it, and so was my Grandmother McCallum.) Craig saw me sitting on a bench near the Pulitzer Fountain; and asked me what was wrong. Well, something about him made me open up (and I rarely do that). I told him my whole story. About my nasty mother, who had married the Koch Disciple, whom I derisively call the Koch-Sucker, had two kids with him; and I was shoved out with nary a thought. Right there, Craig asked me to move into his home. While it was not as big as the house I was thrown out of, it was very roomy. Hours later, after he and I had a late dinner at a restaurant in Midtown, Craig and I were in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. We got off the subway, and there we were. His house was a large apartment house, which he shared with seven other people. I didn't have a lot on me, but Craig and the others arranged for some friends of theirs to go with me to get my possessions out of the old mausoleum and away from my greedy mother and the Koch-Sucker! After we got my things out of the house, and back to Williamsburg, I got to meet everyone. Craig was the leader; his friend, Troy Willis, was second in command. There was Mark Jacobson, a former Wall Street whiz kid, who was working as a financial planner out of the house, since he was blackballed from his former investment house; Steven Steinberg, a restaurant cook who had to contend with the snobs at a restaurant in the lower 60s in Manhattan; Jonathan Axtell, a former high-powered bank executive who was fired from Chase for blowing the whistle on some dishonest dealings there; Matt Fulton, a former male model who was now working in gay porn; and Chris Warner, a former high powered prosecutor who finally got fed up with the unethical practices of his former law firm, and opened a pro-bono law office here in Williamsburg. It was a real stunner. All of us at one time, had it all, but we had to rebuild. With the support we had, we could do that. Craig and Troy, like the rest of us, had had it all. Craig's parents were high society snobs who lived in the Hamptons; and Craig had been thrown out by the mother, much like I had when my mother threw me out. His father, while he could be overbearing, was more sympathetic to Craig and us. He would send his son money when he could. Troy was a skater dude, but he too had a high pedigree. His parents were wealthy so-called "pinnacles" of Manhattan Society. His dad was a hotshot at Ernst and Young; his mother was a society doyenne who was always slinging money at every arts charity to be had in the City! Troy had said something derogatory about Donald Trump (which I didn't blame him for, because the Koch-Sucker counts him as a highly dear friend) and his father got so pissed off at him and threw him out on the streets too! Since we were nearing all of age of consent, we had a good amount of money to throw around, but we were, for the most part, cut off from the money we had when we were younger. But between Chris, Mark, Steven, Jonathan and Matt, they made a steady income and we all lived comfortably enough. I lived on a large trust fund that my dad had established before he died, which was set aside only for me; and it's money that my mother and the Koch-Sucker cannot touch, no matter what, not even for the half-brothers! If they even dare to touch a DIME of said money, they would both be jailed! One thing about the house is that everyone smoked. I didn't smoke because I never wanted to. Right after I was first thrown out, I almost did, but I couldn't do it. Mark smoked from when he was in his teens; Chris started during his frustrating latter days as a prosecutor; Craig had started when he was seventeen; Troy started when he was sixteen; Steve started when he was fifteen; Matt started when he first started porn; and Jonathan began when he had been fired from Chase. Everyone understood about me not smoking, and they were all right with it, in fact, they were more understanding that I didn't. I didn't complain when they smoked. I wouldn't do it myself, but it didn't bother me that they did. Besides, I had my own vices. I craved caffeine. Because we had our money, for the most part, we were able to be as idle as we wanted to, but we did do our chores too. Steven was our house cook; since he did a lot of cooking at the restaurant; I chose to do the grocery shopping, because it was something I always enjoyed doing; Mark paid our bills, due to his knowledge of our finances; Troy helped out with the handiwork around the house; he is very skillful at working with his hands; Chris was good with legal issues, due to his being a lawyer. He came to my aid when I needed to get my things out of the house in White Plains (He came with me and he also had us go with a police escort and get all my possessions out of the house, which Craig and Troy also helped by sending some other friends to help me); Matt knew about all the latest entertainment options, and we went to a lot of movies and Broadway shows (he knew some friends of his who were former models and actors, and we got into the shows pretty decently); Jonathan managed the house finances, working with Mark; and Craig was the head of the whole thing. When I said Craig was hot, there was no denying it. I meant it. He is very handsome and very muscular; six foot five; with gorgeous brown hair and very gentle blue eyes. His eyes were his best feature. Now, I am not really that big of a prize package myself, but Craig had that look. He had the movie star looks and the ability to carry it off. Craig and I had an instant bond the minute I met him in Central Park. Troy was about my height. He was about 5'11" (same as I am), he had long blond hair which he often pulled back in a ponytail, and also had sensitive green eyes. He was also quite lean and lanky, given him being a skater. Mark was about six one, with brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was always dressed conservatively, from his days of Wall Street, but nobody would guess he was so charming and kind. Jonathan was 6'4", blond hair, blue eyes, and very engaging. He had a no-nonsense nature, and didn't take a lot of crap from anyone, but he knew who he cared about. He is my buddy for life, as I am his buddy for life. One day, not long after I moved in, some cheap slut who lived over in East New York came over to the house and started to make some rude comments about me, thoroughly embarrassing me. I was nearly devastated and was about to burst into tears. Jonathan had caught wind of it from Troy, who had seen it, and was there trying to calm me down; and told her where to go. He told her, "You don't make any rude comments about JC! He is still getting used to being here, and you either keep a civil tongue in your mouth or you can leave!" Not long after that, Jonathan took me in his arms and held me close. He whispered, "You've nothing to fear from me, JC. I will always keep an eye out for you." Well. Needless to say, that bitch never came back. Which was good on our end, because she was a real nasty whore! And nobody needed her around our house. We were a guys house anyway, no women allowed (Hey, they have all women hotels, so why not have an all male apartment house, eh). Matt was six foot with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He still had a model's physique, and worked out a lot. Everyone, guys and girls, gave him second looks all the time. He broke a lot of girls hearts, because he was gay (all of us were) and he was involved with a guy from a gay group in Manhattan. Steven was 5'10", dark hair, gray eyes, but he had a live life large outlook on life. He studied at Le Cordon Bleu and wanted to be an executive chef, but he was stuck in dead end line cook jobs. But he still held to his dreams, and to keep in practice, he cooked for us. I am 5'11" as I said, my hair was kind of brunette (more light brown than dark brown) and I had blue eyes, an anomaly as far as my mother said, of the few things she said that made any sense, given that she was always drunk. She swilled wine like I swilled soda, and she was usually in and out of rehab! My mother couldn't find the twelve steps if she fell down them! She met her current husband (the Koch-sucker) when she had just got out of rehab. After my dad died, she went on a huge bender and drank herself crazy. My paternal grandmother got her to Bellevue and got me to her place in New Rochelle. Once Mother got out, she wanted me to live with her, just for appearances, naturally. She lost all interest in me when her first born son with the Koch-Sucker was born, my half brother, Sean. Now she has a second child, another son, Mitch. To her mind, she had her family, and I wasn't part of it anymore. Hence why she and the Koch-Sucker threw me out of the house. Grandmother McCallum tried to help, but Mother would not let her do that. Thanks to Koch-Sucker, she was sent to a nursing home. Right after I moved in, Craig came in. He knew I was still rattled from being thrown out of my house, and he put his arm around me. "Anytime you need to talk, you know where I am," he said, his eyes holding me in their gaze. That night I moved in, we had a fantastic time. Troy helped assemble my room; and the others helped set it all up. Chris helped me get my money that my mother was holding hostage; (she said that it was for her and her sons, by the Koch-sucker. Chris proved her a liar and the judge forced her to turn the money over) Jonathan and Mark got it put in the trust my dad set up for me; Steven cooked me my favorite meal; Matt took me out on the town; and Craig helped get the rest of my room set up. When Matt and I got back, it was complete. Craig saw that I had a doll that I had loved from when I was a child and he didn't question it, and neither did the others. He got it a nice new outfit and it sat on my bed. We began to bond the first night. At first, I was a mite afraid of Jonathan, until he put that bitch in her place when she slammed me. Jonathan is now one of my closest friends, as I said, we're buddies for life. I hit it off with Troy, Mark and Chris; Steven works a lot, but we get on well; Matt is often out of the house a lot, either on shoots, or staying with his boyfriend in Manhattan; but the one I am closest to is Craig. We hit it off right off the bat, when I first met him in Central Park. We established a connection right off and we have been very close since. He and I date all the time, so it is pretty clear around the house that we are a couple. One day, I was walking back to the apartment from getting the groceries, and a limo pulled up, it was Mother and the Koch-Sucker! I was incensed. "Well," I said coldly, "what do you want?! You threw me out, you got what you wanted!" "Please come home," my mother whined, "you are missed." I was not convinced, "I don't believe you," said I, "don't forget, your husband hates the fact that I am gay. And besides, I am home. This IS my home. My home is here in Williamsburg, and I am with people I care about and who care about me! Which makes it all the more puzzling why you are slumming here around where I am!" "We need you at home," she whined, "the house is empty without you." "No you don't!" I said, "You must think I am completely stupid! You are wanting me there, to keep up appearances. The happy family bit and all that! You don't give a flipping damn about me being there, except when it serves you and the Koch-Sucker there! I will not fall for it. Go back to Westchester, Mother! You are dead to me! My father is more alive to me than you are! And mind you, Koch-Sucker, I will NEVER forgive you for what you did to my grandmother! I will see that you will pay for what you did to her!" The Limo pulled away from the curb, and I hauled the groceries back to the house. Craig saw me come in. "What happened?" he asked. "My stupid mother and her stupid husband," I sighed, "she was playing the concerned mother bit." "I take it you saw through it?" Craig asked. "Yes, I saw through it," I said, "she was lying through her teeth. She only wanted me there for appearances. She didn't care about me at all." "Wow!" Craig said, helping me with the groceries, "I'm sorry, honey." "It's fine, sweetie," I said, "she and the Koch-Sucker drove away fast." "Why do you call him, Koch-Sucker?" Craig asked. "He's a major bigwig at Koch Industries in the city," I said, "Mother met him after her last stint in rehab. He's a major political donor, and that appealed to Mother. They got married soon after they met, and Dad not cold in the grave!" "Yeah," Troy said, as he came in, "he was also one of Donald Trump's favorite flunkies. I didn't know he was your stepdad." "He doesn't claim me, Troy" I said, "he never did. He has his two sons with my mother, and I was not part of that equation. By the way, Troy, I was impressed when you said what you did about Donald Trump! You said what I have always wanted to say to his face!" Troy grinned, "The thing is, I meant every word of it too!" He continued, "I called him every name in the book, until Dad got pissed at me and threw me out." "Don't feel too bad," I said, "Trump had it coming to him! About time someone put that beast in his place!" Troy smiled, "I am gonna go to the skate park," he said, "will be back later." "We'll save your dinner," Steven said, waving. "See ya later," Craig grinned. Troy grinned back. Craig slung his arm around me, "Let's get some rest before dinner," he said. "I agree," I said, "I am exhausted." Craig dropped a kiss on my head, "I will make sure you are all right, believe me." I was in love, without question, and so was he. Craig and I went to my room, and we fell asleep together on the bed. I felt so at ease with him. He gently held me close and I snuggled in his arms. That evening, Steven outdid himself with dinner. We had Chicken Cordon Bleu; julienne potatoes with cheese sauce and steamed broccoli. It was no surprise that Steven had a culinary future; now if only someone could understand that. Troy came along a few minutes after we sat down to dinner; and we all ate together. We were coming into a bond that was like a family. Our real families threw us aside, but we became a family ourselves. Craig's dad often helped us with money, despite his wife's anger about it. Craig got his entire trust fund and between us, we blended the money. Mr, Adamson and I hit it off, and he said that I was the best thing for his son. Mark and I went to Wall Street one day, so he could get his severance pay; which he got. Mark's mother was dead and his father died not long after Mark lost his job at the brokerage house; Troy's father who threw him out after he busted on Donald Trump, passed away too; then his mother passed away as well; Chris's parents were already dead; so was Steven and Matt's; Jonathan's mother was still alive and lived in a cushy apartment along Central Park West. Jonathan never went there, and he had nothing good to say about her. Craig's dad lived in a small house in Fire Island; and his mother still lived in the Hamptons. While his mother resented Craig completely, his dad was awesome. Of course, my mother lived with the Koch-Sucker in the mansion that my dad had bought for her. She, and him and their two sons. I felt betrayed that my own mother was showering love on the sons of her fourth husband over me. I still feel that pain a bit; but Craig has been totally fantastic about it. The other guys have been sensational; and they have been doing everything to make me feel better after what had happened. Mr. Adamson was infuriated at my mother and the Koch-Sucker; he took those two to task and tore them apart! Of course, Craig's mother was clearly on my mother's side, or so we thought! It turned out that it was only for her own scheme. Mrs. Adamson was being used! My mother was a constant user, and she never did anything unless it benefited her or the Koch-Sucker in some way. My grandmother being shipped off to a nursing home was a prime example. To my mother, my grandmother was a reminder of her third husband. It was later revealed that my mother had been cheating on my dad with the Koch-Sucker all through the marriage. My mother was a real snob and she wanted more and more. She was driven by sheer greed. Mrs. Adamson found out about my mother's double-dealing and she dropped her cold. She then stunned us all and infuriated my mother when she changed her mind about me and Craig being together; and she agreed to stay out of our lives. As it turned out, it all worked out for the best. Craig and I became even closer and we were given a thorough stamp of approval by both his parents! Mr. and Mrs. Adamson had us come to a formal dinner party, and we all got on well. The Adamsons realized why Craig and I lived in Williamsburg, and where we were. It was fantastic. The eight of us guys bonded close and we all became a family. Granted, we have our share of growing pains, but we persevere and we become closer as time goes on. Jonathan, Mark, Chris, Troy; Steven, Craig, Matt and I. All of us together, the Guys. Category:The Guys Episodes